oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sami Lina
History Sami Lina is a Sylph who was left in the woods near a rural farming town when he was about ten years old. He can't remember anything before then, which only contribute to the mysterious circumstances of his origin, not to mention the fact that he seemed to have fallen out of the sky prior to his discovery. For the next four years, he was raised by a kind couple of farmers, who took care of him as if he was their own son. Village life was rough for him, as he didn't have the sheer brawn that the other village children did. He thought of himself as a burden, and compounded with the merciless bullying of the village boys, he became miserable and morose. Until, one day, a caravan came to town, and Sami had an idea. He was always the fastest around-it was the only thing that kept him from a beating most days... So, he decided to become a courier! He started his own delivery service from his remote village, and business was good! He managed to make enough to hire farmhands for his parents, fix up their house, and even pay them rent! He worked tirelessly for them from about age 15-16, until disaster struck. A band of Orc raiders happened upon his hometown. He came back from a delivery, and his village was in ruins. His home, razed, his family, dead, and the entire town was no more than an ash field. Uprooted, and shattered, Sami steeled himself. Mari Lina wouldn't want him to give up now, after how far he'd come. Over the next two years, he became one of the best and most reliable messengers around. He also has an unfortunate situation for pilfering things that aren't his, and while he never steals from anyone he knows to be good, he sometimes is forced to by a lack of work. Through it all, he became a..success? And is currently the CEO of Sami's Delivery Service, the fastest in the land! Sami lately has settled in Prospero, and is currently dating a guard there, Sir Gregory. The two are a close match, and are inseparable when Sami is around, their relationship staying strong thru thick and thin. Appearance Sami is a small young man with clipped brown hair, who's very short, and extremely frail-looking. His heritage clearly shows in his appearance, as his short height contributes to his nimble speed. He usually wears a jacket with no shirt, as his messenger job typically makes him hot... packages have to get around somehow! When the weather gets cold, he just keeps it closed. He wears a pair of long leather gloves as well, which aid in his grip while climbing...or stealing. In his pouch on his leg, he keeps mail and other small packages for secure delivery. Appearance (Fey-Touched) Sami, one day, while on a job from a mysterious collector, was sent to collect an ancient fey artifact. He fought his way thru a grove of demon plants and evil spirits with his friend Crystal the Centaur, who helped him deal with some shadowy plant creatures and weird seed pods with dark sap in them. The quest eventually ended up coming to the dig site for the artifact, where Sami and Crystal fought a mob of demons, with Crystal taking down the boss in one go! Her lance ended him switfly, and they proceeded to the dais where the artifact sat. Sami felt a sudden desire to consume it, an odd compulsion, and he ended up eating it. He was overwhelmed by a surge of fey magic, and died, reforming into an odd, soul-warped creature. Once Crystal defeated the otherworldly entity, Sami was reborn as a Satyr, gaining odd fey magic and the cloven hooves, horn, and tail to match. She carried him home, and he woke up on her bed. She had to teach him how to walk again, as he wasn't used to his new features, and fell over consistently. However, he's adapted well, and is even faster than he previously was! Personality Sami is irrepressibly happy, and he's always cracking rapid-fire jokes to try and make those around him happy, sharing the joy. He also tends to be sleepy after work a lot, so he can often be found dozing off...Even when he has things to do! After all, why do it now when you can do it later? Lately, he's delved more into his romantic side, and is more quiet and reserved around his boyfriend, Sir Gregory. He's still bubbly and irrepressibly happy, but the other young man seems to give him focus. Friends Crystal the Centaur - Sami attempted to pilfer food from her, and was found out. Rather than toss him in jail, she cooked him a full meal, and took pity on the hungry messenger. She took him back to her home, where they got frying and baking, and it was the beginning of an almost motherly relationship, where Crystal assisted him in many escapades, giving him romantic advice, assistance in fights, and more. Sir Gregory - Sami's boyfriend. The two first met on an indirectly plotted blind date set up by Crystal the Centaur. She took Sami to a tavern she knew he frequented, and Sami happened to approach the young knight. They hit it off, and the two have been inseparable ever since. Enemies None. Aspirations Sami hopes to use his skills as an envoy and messenger to bring the world closer together, and his roguish talents to bring justice to those who might evade it.